Baby carriages or push-chairs have considerably improved in recent years from the point of view of comfort and rationality.
The main concern has been for the child, trying to ensure a comfortable position when the child is sitting down, by means of a suitable seat and seat-back, to enable the child to lean with its back against it in an appropriate way from the medical and hygienic point of view, and smooth transport by providing the carriage legs with suitable springing means.
It has also been desired to reduce to a minimum the bulk of the carriage and to make it capable of being easily carried by the mother or whoever takes her place.
The various foldable baby carriages or push-chairs hitherto manufactured have not met the foregoing requirements, with resultant disadvantages to the child or the mother.
There are on the market baby carriages foldable in width, but they are bulky due to their excessive length, and there are others which may be carried like umbrellas but have a seat and seat-back which are not correct from the anatomic point of view and either lack, or have insufficient, springing properties.